Lift racks incorporating trolley mounted carriage and jack mechanisms are well known in the prior art. As evidenced, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,563,345 and 4,050,545, it is also known to pivotally mount the jack mechanisms to the trolley mounted carriages so that the relatively tall jack mechanisms can be folded into a horizontal position to permit the lift racks to be lowered onto the floor. The former patent describes such a combination wherein the jack mechanism carries a track assembly which engages the floor as the rack is lowered to automatically pivot the jack mechanism into the folded-up, horizontal position.
It would be desirable to provide a lift rack and jack assembly of this general type but which is easier and safer to use, which is stronger, more durable in construction, and which is less expensive to manufacture and maintain then those known in the prior art.